


Forward To Adventures

by DaveGoHugJohn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveGoHugJohn/pseuds/DaveGoHugJohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee always gave Tavros shitty gifts for his birthday, and he wish he could do better. Tavros always loved the gifts though. All of the years of shitty gifts paid off though on his 19th birthday, when Gamzee finally had enough money to take Tavros on a trip around the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forward To Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I've been wanting to write a GamTav fanfic for quite awhile now, and since I've finally came up with a plot I decided that I should actually write and post it. Hopefully this won't be short, but who knows. I hope you enjoy it!

 

Gamzee and Tavros closed the car doors, walking into the old family bar owned by both the Serkets' and the Pyropes'. They never drank, maybe only had a glass or two evey month or two. They only came to the bar for one reason: Karaoke night It was every Wednesday night, and they always went, singing always at the same time. A few of their friends went for the same reason, such as Nepeta and Feferi. There were also those who came to mock everyone singing and make jokes, like Eridan, Karkat, and sometimes Sollux. Dave and John sang sometimes, but Dave swore it was only for ironicpurposes.

They never sang songs on their own. They always sang together, which some of their friends teased them about being a couple for doing so, which always left Tavros a flustered mess and Gamzee just shrugging it off. This week they were going to sing _Don't Stop Believin'_ by _Journey_. They had agreed on Tavros playing it on his guitar and Gamzee doing most of the singing, only joining in on the chorus.

They both knew that they weren't the best when it came to singing, but they didn't care since they both enjoyed it. They both sat quietly at one of the tables, listening to the other people sing, some people slurring since they were drunk. They waited a good half hour until it was their turn. Tavros and Gamzee both walked up to the stage, Gamzee pulling up a chair that Tavros could sit on while he played the guitar as Tavros got the instrument out of it's case and taking a minute to find the pick.

Tavros grinned slightly as he began playing, not paying attention to anything else. Gamzee quietly cleared his voice before he began singing. "Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere. Just a small town boy, born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere..."

Tavros loved these moments, where he could enjoy spending time with his best friend, having fun, without a care in the world.

"A singer in a smokey room, the smell of wine and cheap perfume. For a smile they can share the night..."

Gamzee continued singing, Tavros, as planned, joining in during the chorus. They finished the song and then left as they normally did. They talked about how they did great and arrived at their apartment, not soon after both of them going to sleep.

Gamzee Makara and Tavros Nitram have always been best friends since fourth grade. Never did they forget eachother when they went to seperate schools; they always managed to keep in touch.

The next day, when Tavros had reminded Gamzee that his birthday was in two weeks, oh, he got excited. Why was this? Every year, Gamzee had bought Tavros cheap gifts that he always loved. It always annoyed Gamzee, but he told himself one year it would all pay off. And this was the year.

Gamzee had been saving up for this present for years. His best friend deserved only the best birthday present, and hell, he was going to get it. It didn't take much long to decide what to do since Tavros had made it clear that he loved adventure, and would kill to visit other places of the world.

He couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short, it's pretty late and I'm sick and this is my first fanfic. Tell me how you feel about the fanfic so far and hopefully this'll end up like those 75-100 chapter fanfics (hell like thatll ever happen, who bothers reading gamtav anymore ;-;)


End file.
